pokecountryfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:TheSpriteSui
link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=206726Dohoho~ Pinchame si puedes Archivo:Pervy_Russia.png ~ (? link=http://flutter-chan.deviantart.com/Mi DA 8DDD Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png Yo formo parte del trío de locas oAo Archivo:Yokune ruko icon.png Archivo:Haku icon.gif Sobre mi Hellou Bitches (? Como sabrán me llamo Sui y Vivo en Málaga ~ Tengo la edad que a ti no te importa ¬¬ Soy muy amigable, social, y me gusta estudiar 83 (No te lo crees ni tu Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg) Soy una friki yandere que se pega todo el día en el portatil y da miedo (? (Si, no tengo mas que contar Archivo:Dummy.gifU) También veo CC, CR, VEF, ADV, NTG, AOR?, MD, TQD, VG y creo que ya c: Lol Pueden pedirme lo que sea < (Si, lo que sea Archivo:Pervy_Russia.png (?)) pero tampoco soy una tienda ambulante Archivo:D8.png (O si 8D?) Bueno pues eso, otro día rellenaré esto (Otra cosa que no pienso hacer Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg) Amigosh 83~ Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Nebu o3o O mas bien conocida como Mami (? . Es asdas, no es fan de APH (Por lo cual, no sabemos como vive Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg) Pero sigue siendo asdas (? Archivo:Cara_de_Chandelure.png Marzonee-sama Es mi manita 83, esta loca (No, lo siguiente Archivo:D8.png) Y hablamos casi todos los días (Lolear time! 8D) Y la muy mala no me compra nunca vodka < Archivo:Cara_de_Rapidash.png Kiku-kun KIKU-KUUUN Archivo:La.gif Es mia, no se le toca ¿Da? < (? Junto a Darky y yo formamos el trio de locas 83 Archivo:Cara_de_Minccino_by_Pokemon-Diamond.png Vilenee-chan Es mi "otra hermana" Archivo:La.gif Ella es Ucrania, aunque no lo acepte eue (? Le encanta Iceland, pero Iceland es demasiado cute para ella (? Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.png Puffnii-kun Mi "otro hermano" 8DD . Le encanta Dinamarca 8D Y junto con Vilenee-chan quieren quitarle a Iggy a Darky (? Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus.png Chicken hembra 8D La conozco de la vida real, le llamo chicken hembra por... (No lo pienso contar Archivo:Yao_Ming_Face.jpg) Y me cae genial 8D. Mis personajes ~ Luegoooo 8D Rincón de Ana Se supone que aquí Ana edita de la nada mi perfil porque le da la gana 8D Yo si lo cuento, soy La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY 16:15 17 jun 2012 (UTC) y esto fue lo que pasó: Sui dijo: -Llamadme 'Pollo'! y yo entonces dije: - ¡Y a mí polla! 8D y desde entonces me llama Chicken Hembra, y Fin... Porque yo lo valgo, firmen en mi libro de firmas :) La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ YAY 14:56 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Mis firmas Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Im a Suishiram (?) x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Fuck Yeah! x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif BY: Suikun-chan Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 16:29 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 12:57 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 17:11 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 17:14 9 jun 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 13:37 11 jun 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifLibrito de FirmasArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif * firma o mi magikarp te atacará D8 --Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 19:16 19 dic 2011 (UTC) * Que no me haga daño(?)!!!!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 19:56 19 dic 2011 (UTC) * ¿Puedo comerme al magikarp? ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 19:52 23 dic 2011 (UTC) * Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 16:43 24 dic 2011 (UTC) * Firmo de paso 83 ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 11:44 26 dic 2011 (UTC) * no le tengo miedo a un p*to magikarp Sin masia ni cerveza Homer pierde la cabeza 15:57 26 dic 2011 (UTC) * Firmo again O3O Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 19:17 1 ene 2012 (UTC * Te firmo manita x33... eres YRS (?) Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 13:17 3 ene 2012 (UTC) * NUEVA FIRMA 8D ! Sigan firmando o vendrá pitbul y al primer "ya tu sabes" moriréis D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 12:56 18 ene 2012 (UTC) * Archivo:chn.pngHola quieres conocerme?entraArchivo:chn.pngme quieres hablar?entra!!!!Archivo:chn.png 19:58 23 ene 2012 (UTC) * Ya tu sabe LOL, me muero xDDD, POPIPO o3o αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 16:37 25 ene 2012 (UTC) * Yay, se "Ya tu sabe" o3o. Popipo Tepig (?) ewe FIRMEN D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 17:13 25 ene 2012 (UTC) * ESA FRASE ES MIA <3 (??) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 17:14 11 feb 2012 (UTC) * YA TU SABEEEEE O3O... Party Hard (?) αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 10:47 12 feb 2012 (UTC) * Te firmo Archivo:La.gif ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 20:19 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Firma nueva o3o ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJudє es mío,perras♥111 px 22:25 6 abr 2012 (UTC) * Loooooooooooool "Jude es mio, perras" Love it (?) Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png' La chica abeja ♪ Suya Suya! =3'Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 08:52 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * La "e" de Jude es rara lol ¿Jugamos el piedra papel tijera lagarte spock? (?) ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 11:33 7 abr 2012 (UTC) * Lol si firma nueva, mira la mía 8D. Suerte que no pone nada de pegar banderas (?) Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 16:53 10 jun 2012 (UTC) * 8DD Quieres un poco de vodka? (? Firma nueva, sigan please 83 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 17:09 10 jun 2012 (UTC) * firmo c: ♡ℓυυ ¢нαη♡ ~ ♡¢яαzy♡ 15:32 15 jun 2012 (UTC) * Estamos en crisis .w. . FIRMA VA 8D Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 14:20 17 jun 2012 (UTC) * La mejor pollita Archivo:Meow.gif Moscana~ 14:45 17 jun 2012 (UTC) * ASHÚSHAME CARIH Archivo:Yayjapan.png 99 pxNihon al habla ♫ Me ashushas?♥Archivo:yayjapan.png 14:37 17 jun 2012 (UTC) * LOL -Le ashusha- CUANDO QUIERAS Archivo:yayrussiaplz.png Ps, dile a darky que me compre vodka Archivo:D8.png (? Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 14:49 17 jun 2012 (UTC) * Dohohoho~ Que broma más buena,y tú ahí,creyendotelo: WTF,Yo con estos exploto lol. adf lol 150 pxRomano wanna talk with you ♫ Hug me ♥?Archivo:yayjapan.png 23:25 7 jul 2012 (UTC) * Lol. Lo admito, fue buena D8< Pero ya se sabía que herais vosotras lol. (No pude dormir por vuestra culpa asd) 77.224.220.113 09:33 8 jul 2012 (UTC) * Esa era yo sin registrar 8D. Ahora tengo la firma de un anonimo (? Archivo:Suicune_mini.gifDoitsu! Doitsu! ~Archivo:La.gif Entra rápido en mi perfil! 83 Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngVooodkaaa~ 8DArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 10:00 8 jul 2012 (UTC)